histoire de loup
by Tsudako
Summary: Une jeune fille va découvrir ses origines et vivres des aventures auprès de loups et de vampires
1. loup1

_Disclaimer_ : les personnages de cette histoire m'appartiennent, je les ai totalement inventés. je me suis simplement inspirée de twilight pour écrire à la base. merci de respecter le texte.

**_PS_**_ :_ Si jamais vous avez des choses à me dire, des choses à corriger dans mes textes n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Normalement je suis pas mauvaise en français, mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à faire de bonne description. De plus cette histoire est une de mes première, mais malgré tout ma préféré xD

Par contre je suis désolée, je n'ai plus mon texte d'origine (mes 200 feuilles écrites à la main pendant mes heures perdue et mes cours...) alors pardonnez-moi si je met du temps pour les prochain chapitres :-S

Sinon bonne lecture :D

**Présentations**

Bonjour, ou peut-être bonsoir. Je me présente, je me nomme Isumi Tsuda Asashi. Et, asseyez-vous… je suis un loup-garou. Un Alpha, pour être plus exacte. L'Alpha de la meute (il n'y en a qu'une au Japon) on est une vingtaine. Ah oui, j'ai aujourd'hui 18 ans. Je suis une fille. Et je n'ai pas vraiment la peau d'un loup, alors que la leur est mate, la mienne est pâle. Par contre, ma température corporelle est depuis ma naissance, de 40°C.

Mon histoire s'est passée il y a environ deux ans, à Nagaoka et dans les environs. Cette ville se situe légèrement au sud de Nigata et nord-ouest de Tokyo (dans la région de Chubu).

Notre meute habite au bord de la mer. Pas à Nagaoka, à Teradomari.

Le Japon est une planète de métal et de rock… Même mes parents écoutent ce genre de musique. Alors j'ai grandi avec la musique, cette musique. Mais le Japon est aussi un pays riche en émotion et en beauté avec ses paysages merveilleux, hors du temps.

Bon, venons-en au fait. J'allais partir un matin de chez moi, c'était un mercredi (suiyôbi en japonais), et ma mère m'appela :

-Tsuda chérie ? Tu as oublié ton paquet pour la pause. Est-ce que tu rentres ce midi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra si je me fais des amis, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup !lui dis-je peu convaincue de déjeuner au lycée.

A ce moment-là, je n'avais pas encore « mutée », et je ne croyais pas vraiment aux histoires qui se racontaient sur tous les petits groupes d'Indiens que certains surnommaient les Quileutes, même si ces histoires étaient intrigantes parce que l'on avait l'impression que le conteur les avaient vraiment vécues, pour ce qui concernait les «buveurs de sang», j'y croyais moins, et cela ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça ! Pourtant, je ne pouvais échapper au surnaturel de moi-même… Ma température ayant toujours été supérieure à la moyenne des humains, les médecins humains ne m'auscultaient jamais sous peine de m'emmener à l'hôpital et me découper le corps ! ou me bourrer de médicaments inutiles…

-Sûrement à ce midi maman, lui lançai-je en commençant à m'en aller. Ah oui ! Tu pourras dire à Setsuna de passer au lycée vers 10h. Je t'aime maman ! dis-je en courant.

A la course à pied, j'avais toujours été très forte, et je battais même les garçons les plus forts ! J'arrivais au lycée de Nagaoka en 15 minutes et 48 secondes. Je passai le portail et rentrai à l'accueil. Je parle couramment japonais car j'ai grandi au Japon, mais je vais vous donner la traduction.

Il y avait déjà un garçon qui paraissait assez jeune, de mon âge peut-être. Allait-il intégrer le lycée ?... En tout cas, il était mignon. De taille moyenne (1m75)… environ dix centimètres de plus que moi. Brun, la peau mate… Les yeux, j'hésite entre le noir, l'argent ou le bleu. Je ne les voyais pas très bien de loin. Il avait l'air sympa.

-Salut, me dit-il en s'approchant de quelques pas.

-Salut, répondis-je. Euh… je m'appelle Tsuda, enchantée !

-Ahem, moi c'est Sesoku… Tu es nouvelle ? Je viens d'arriver, moi…. Ils ne m'ont même pas inscrit dans leurs dossiers…

-Moi de même… du moins, c'est ma première année au lycée. Tu habites où, toi ? demandai-je.

-Je vis à Sanjô, dans un pavillon que mes parents ont acheté.

-Tu n'es pas japonais… hein ?

Le garçon tenait un accent bizarre que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Il m'observa bizarrement, comme si je m'étais trompée.

-… Non… enfin, si… mais j'ai grandi à Sapporo (ville au nord du Japon). L'accent est différent là-bas.

-Ah oui ?

Je m'aperçue que la secrétaire nous lorgnait depuis que Sesoku m'avait adressé la parole.

-Mademoiselle ? m'appela celle-ci. Que voulez-vous ?

-Euh… Je viens chercher un plan de l'établissement et… mon emploi du temps.

-T'es nouvelle, ne[1]? m'interrogea-t-elle.

-O-oui.

Elle observa mon nouvel ami.

-J'arrive jeune homme. Je m'occupe de la demoiselle… La galanterie avant tout. Hum… Quel est votre nom ?

-Ahem… Tsuda…

-… ! Le NOM ! exigea-t-elle.

-Ah !... Asashi, prononçai-je.

La femme me regarda d'un œil mauvais. Elle tapota sur son clavier d'ordinateur et une feuille sortit de l'imprimante à son côté, qu'elle me donna aussitôt.

-Vous… vous êtes la fille de Shin Asashi ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de parler gentiment.

-Ben… oui, pourquoi ?

-Il est le nouveau médecin de la ville, non ?

-Oui, affirmai-je. Il travaille à l'hôpital de Nigata.

Elle acquiesça et fixa Sesoku. Hum… j'ai oublié de vous dire que mon histoire se passe en 2008.

-Eh bien alors ?! Tu viens ? Allez jeune homme ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée !

Il la regarda. S'avança, prononça son nom : Sesoku Nora Nasoku, la secrétaire lui donna une feuille après avoir tapoté sur son clavier.

-Je t'ai donné le même emploi du temps que la fille du médecin. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre, ok ?

La femme nous fit signe de partir en cours d'un geste de la main, après la fin de sa phrase. La sonnerie retentit, moi et Sesoku nous regardâmes.

-Alors, euh… Sesoku, on y va ?

-Hum, ouais, répondit-il.

Nous allâmes en classe. Premier cours : « Histoire du Japon », et nous nous asseyâmes l'un à côté de l'autre.

Je faillis m'évanouir de fatigue tellement le professeur était long à la détente.

La sonnerie intervint à nouveau, nous nous installâmes côte à côte dans pratiquement tous les cours, exceptés les mathématiques et les sciences.

La semaine fut assez mouvementée ainsi que la suivante… mais malgré tout un peu ennuyante !

Le mardi matin, Sesoku qui avait pris l'habitude de venir me chercher chez moi, vint donc me voir. Il frappa à la porte. Ma mère lui ouvrit et lui dit bonjour, puis elle le fit venir à moi…j'avais oublié de me vêtir : je m'étais levée en retard et lorsqu'il entra dans la même pièce que moi (cette fois sans frapper!)il ouvrit de GRANDS yeux et rougis du mieux qu'il put… Ma tenue était une chemise de nuit (courte) transparente noire qui m'arrivait à la moitié des cuisses… on voyait donc mes sous-vêtements. Ceux-ci étaient d'une couleur rouge sang. Je le fixai, l'air d'attendre qu'il sorte en fermant la porte et qu'il m'attende dans le salon… Mais il n'en fit rien.

-Tu… Tu es très… séduisante comme ça ! dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Je le regardai. J'avais une envie de meurtre tout d'un coup… Mais je me calmai.

-Hum…. Tu… Tu pourrais sortir, euh, s'il te plaît ? lui demandai-je.

Sesoku s'esclaffa gracieusement pendant environ une dizaine de secondes. Puis il fit apparaître un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres…comme il me plaisait de le voir tous les matins depuis une semaine.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?demandai-je.

-Rien, j'ai juste l'impression que tu es gênée du fait que je te vois vêtue ainsi... J'ai tort ?

Il rit de nouveau… mais encore plus furtivement que la première fois.

-Bien sûr que ça me gêne ! Ça ne te gênerais pas, toi que je te vois comme tu dors la nuit ?!

-Ahem… bien évidemment que je serais gêné !... Parce que je ne porte rien sur moi, à part les couvertures ! avoua-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsqu'il eu finit sa phrase. Je comprends !

-Bon !… On a être en retard si tu ne sors pas MAINTENANT ! Et si je ne m'habille pas tout de suite ! lui dis-je en le poussant en dehors de la pièce et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je m'habillai. Je me maquillai et je sortis. Je sursautai quand je m'aperçue que mon ami me scrutait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, affirma Sesoku en détournant le visage. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, commença-t-il…

-AUTRE chose, le coupai-je en repensant à ce qu'il portait quand il dormait. (ou plutôt ne portait pas…)

Il rougit puis reprit.

-Hum…. Mon vrai nom n'est pas Sesoku… En réalité, je m'appelle Yonde Nasoku, annonça-t-il.

-Ah ah ! Très beau nom ! continuai-je stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre.

-…Bon…On y va ?

Il nous restait à peine cinq minutes pour arriver au lycée… Dix de moins que mon record personnel.

-D'habitude, je mets un quart d'heure.

-Vraiment ? Moi, j'en mets sept ! me dit-il alors que l'on partait.

Nous courûmes, et je le dépassai à plusieurs reprises… et lorsque nous arrivâmes au portail du bâtiment, nous nous rendîmes compte que….

* * *

[1] Ne [né] = n'est-ce pas ?


	2. loup2

**Amitié**

-EH bien ! souffla Yonde (ou Sesoku comme vous préférez !)

-Ouf ! On arrive juste à temps… murmurai-je (j'étais un peu essoufflée).

-Ouais…

Nous entrâmes au lycée.

-Au fait, commençai-je, ici… je dois t'appeler comment ?

-Hum… tu dois m'appeler Sesoku quand on n'est pas seuls, sinon, en dehors tu pourras me nommer comme tu le souhaites… Yonde ou Sesoku.

Il me répondit cela en me souriant. Il était beau quand il souriait… je veux dire, il est toujours en vie, mais il est mieux quand il sourit.

Une fille m'interpella :

-Salut ! me dit-elle. Ça va ? On… a cours ensemble après… Tu sais ? Je suis à côté de toi.

-Euh… oui… et, on a quoi après ?

-On a… Math ! lança-t-elle.

-Hum… et, tu es qui ?

Elle me fixa.

-Je veux dire… Tu t'appelles comment ?

Elle se reprit, et me dit qu'elle se nommait Nalicia Merika…Je n'allais surement pas retenir son nom ! La sonnerie retentit, Nous allâmes en cours.

-A tout à l'heure, Yon… euh, Sesoku !

-A t'tal' !

Nous rentrâmes dans la salle de mathématiques ( moi et… hum… Nalicia ?). Nous nous installâmes l'une à côté de l'autre et nous n'écoutâmes pratiquement pas le professeur. La fin du cours se fit sentir lorsque tout le monde rangea ses affaires.

-Au fait, chuchota Nalicia, tu peux m'appeler Nali… parce que personne ne retiens mon prénom entier…

-OK, Nali, dis-je.

Elle fit la moue. La fin du cours sonna. Puis la journée défila à une vitesse presque affolante. Enfin, je rentrai chez moi. Yonde m'avait accompagnée.

-Hum… Yonde ? l'appelai-je.

-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? me répondit-il aussitôt.

-Je voulais savoir… Hum… Pourquoi as-tu un nom… « D'empreint » ?

Un silence fit irruption dans notre conversation.

-Vous êtes recherché pour meurtre, toi et ta famille ? essayai-je d'ironiser… mais il fit la grimace…

Avais-je vu juste ? Non… Impossible…

-Non, reprit le garçon. Moi et ma famille ne sommes pas rechercher pour quoi que ce soit… enfin, presque… Mais, des histoires Quileutes ce racontes par chez moi… et tout ça m'intrigue, car mes parents pensent que des gens veulent tuer ma famille… et moi, m'expliqua Yonde.

J'ouvris de grands yeux… Puis je fus intriguée par ces histoires, je voulus en savoir plus.

-Pourrais-tu me conter une de ces histoires ? demandai-je.

-… Là tout de suite, non… je ne les ai pas en tête… mais si tu veux en écouter, il y a une soirée à Akadomari… Mes parents pourront t'emmener, puisque l'on y va… ça t'intéresserais, Tsuda ?

-Il faut que je demande à mes parents. Tu penses que les tiens seraient d'accord d'emmener aussi ma sœur ? demandai-je à la limite de l'hystérie.

-Mais oui ! affirma-t-il avec amabilité.

-Merci Yonde.

Je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue… je vis d'ailleurs qu'il rougit. Sa peau bouillante me fit rougir aussi. Je le laissai et fermai la porte en hurlant que j'étais rentrée. Setsuna arriva la première, suivie de maman puis Aleka, notre louve noire domestiquée, Eliko, notre souris albinos et Moluke, notre jeune lynx. Je leur dit bonjour, caressai les animaux.

-Au fait Setsuna ? l'appelai-je.

-Oui ? répondit-elle (toute innocente).

-J'avais demandé à maman qu'elle te dise de venir me voir, cela fait maintenant neuf jours ! Venir me voir à mon lycée, vers dix heures… Je t'ai attendue dix minutes !

Elle fit mine malheureuse.

-J'ai… pas pu venir… ma prof d'anglais nous a retenu, expliqua-t-elle.

-Bah… ce n'est pas grave !... Au fait, Yon… euh, mon ami nous a invité, Setsuna et moi, à une soirée. On peut y aller ? dis-je en m'adressant à ma mère.

-… Tout dépend de où se passe cette soirée, et quand ?

-Hum… c'est à… Akadomari (maman sursauta). Mais…, Ses parents sont d'accord pour nous emmenées et… pour quand, il … il faut que je demande, finis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Cette soirée… elle porte sur… quel sujet ? demandèrent Setsuna et Onira ( ma mère).

-Sur des histoires… Quileutes, prononçais-je avec crainte de la réaction de ma mère.

Elles se regardèrent. Ma sœur avait des étoiles dans les yeux… elle avait déjà entendu des extraits de ces histoires, et paraît-il qu'elles sont fascinantes ! Alors que, à l'opposé, ma mère paraissait craintive. Elles délibérèrent en me jetant deux ou trois coups d'œil…

-C'est d'accord, intervint Onira. MAIS ! Il faut que j'en parle a votre père… il faut aussi son accord…

-Et ce n'est pas gagné ! murmurai-je en même temps que ma cadette.

-Ok, ok, je lui parlerai ! accepta finalement maman.

Tout à coup, la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Et quelqu'un entra. Je le reconnus, et fus surprise de l'horaire à laquelle il rentrait.

-Bonjour ! Je suis rentré ! cria le ténor qui faisait penser au grognement d'Aleka…

Ma mère lui dit bonjour, et ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils autour du canapé où moi et Nana étions assises.

-Shin, dit gravement ma mère.

Papa nous regarda toutes les trois, d'un air surpris.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Aleka est morte ? Ou alors elle a fuguée ?

La louve s'avança vers lui et aboya pour signaler sa présence.

-Ce n'est pas Aleka… Est-ce Moluke ? nous interrogea Shin (mon père).

Nous secouâmes la tête pour signifier que ce n'était pas cela.

-Eh bien alors !? Dîtes-moi ce qui se passe !

Ma mère pris la parole la plus calmement possible, craignant les réactions de mon père.

-Hum… les filles ont été invitées à une soirée Quileute… à Akadomari… et, les parent de l'ami à Tsuda sont d'accord pour les accompagnées, affirma Onira (pas très sûre de la réaction de l'homme).

Celui-ci se figea… l'homme avait la peau clair, à la différence de ma mère qui elle, avait la peau mate. Mon père avait parfois les yeux or… Nous attendîmes la réponse de Shin. Il ferma les paupières, se concentra. Puis, enfin donna sa réponse. Cette dernière nous surpris, sans vraiment nous surprendre au début.

-C'est imp-… (il se reprit en voyant nos visages plein d'espoir) Bon… j'accepte. Mais ! ajouta-t-il par-dessus nos cris de joie, soit vous rentrez avant minuit, soit vous dormez là-bas.

-Nous pourrions aussi dormir chez mon ami ? proposai-je.

-Cela dépend de qui est ce personnage, il me semble qu'il m'est inconnu. Est-il déjà venu ici ? Qui est-il donc ? demanda mon père curieux.

-Il s'appelle Nasoku Sesoku… Il partage certains cours avec moi, et il est arrivé à Sanjô mais il vient de Sapporo, indiquai-je a mon père… et oui, il est déjà venu ici, c'est lui qui vient me chercher le matin pour aller au lycée…

-Mouais, dit-il apparemment pas très convaincu. Ok ! Vous pourrez passer la nuit chez lui. Mais si je peux le rencontrer avant, d'ac' ?

-D'AC ! répondis-je avec ma sœur impatiente.

Setsuna n'avait encore jamais vu Yonde. Elle allait fondre devant lui… Elle ferait sûrement son intéressante. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit de trop avec mon ami, à ses côtés, je me sentais libre et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Il est comme mon double masculin… un genre d'âme sœur. Bref ! Nous passâmes quatre heures à parler. (De vingt et une heure à environ une heure du matin…). Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres… mais notre sujet le plus important fut… Yonde, ou Sesoku comme vous préférez.

Bla bla bla… et nous nous endormîmes pour tout juste cinq heures… Trop peu pour moi ! Setsuna avait dormit avec Eliko cette nuit-là, et moi avec Aleka. J'aime sa fourrure noire comme le néant.

Le lendemain, le réveil sonne une à l'avance ! je le frappai ( en même temps que ma sœur cadette) et il se cassa en mille morceaux !

-Faudra en acheter un autre…, murmurai-je contente de moi.

Nous nous levâmes vers six heures quarante (au lieu de six heures pile). Onira frappa doucement à la porte de notre chambre commune.

-Les filles ? Il faut vous lever. Il est 6h30, chuchota-t-elle.

Papa arriva, l'air de vouloir faire une bêtise… il arriva en trombe dans la chambre…

-ALLEZ ! DEBOUT Là DEDANS ! cria-t-il en secouant nos draps et couvertures (heureux de lui-même).

Finalement de nos lits et allâmes prendre le petit déjeuner. J'avais une faim de loup ! je mangeai trois bols remplis de céréales au miel avec du lait… tous ça en cinq minutes ! Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte.

-Hey ! Tsuda ? Ne manges pas tout ! hurla Setsuna.

Je ne réagis pas et me resservis un quatrième bol.

-Isumi Tsuda ASASHI ? répéta ma cadette, Ne Mange PAS Tout les céréales ! rabâcha-t-elle en m'arrachant mon bol de lait (elle renversa d'ailleurs la moitié du liquide car celui-ci était remplis à ras bord…).

Je détestai que l'on m'appelle par mon nom entier, j'avais alors levé la tête. Je voulus lui adressé la parole, et lui sortir un truc du genre « laisse-moi manger tranquille ! », mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte, à sa manière.

-J'y vais ! criai-je pour signifier à tout le monde de ne pas y aller.

-Salut, me dit le garçon tout bizarre.

-Salut toi… ça va ? répondis-je.

-Euh… oui, je vais bien… Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accompagner au lycée… aujourd'hui, ainsi que les jours des deux prochaines, annonça-t-il quelque peu déçu et gêné.

-… ? Mais, pourquoi ?

-On a deux ou trois trucs à faire… et ma présence est demandée… je suis la première personne concernée… par le problème…

-Vraiment ? Bon, bah… ah oui ! Pour la soirée à Akadomari ? Hum, c'est quand ? Parce que j'en ai parlé à mes parents, et ils sont d'accord… !

-Euh… c'est vendredi soir, dans trois jours… mais, ça ne se finit pas avant deux voir trois heures du matin…

Peut-être essayai-t-il de me faire changer d'avis…

-Ah oui ? Tu pense que ce serait possible que nous dormions chez toi… ou là-bas ? demandai-je.

-…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien…

-Alors ?

-J'en sais rien… Il faut que j'en parle à ma famille…

Un silence fit irruption… je le voyais réfléchir comme s'il voulait trouver une excuse…

-Tu sais, il y a des ours là-bas… et… ils sont très forts… et, chez moi, il y a un cobra… et parfois, ça arrive qu'il sorte de son vivarium…

Je sentais bien qu'il essayait de trouver des excuses bidon pour que je change d'avis…

-Arrête de trouver des excuses pour que je ne vienne pas ! Je veux venir ! Et ma sœur aussi ! Nous ne changerons pas d'avis !

Il fit une mine un peu déçue…

-Ok, ok… tu pourras… vous pourrez venir… dormir chez moi, affirma Yonde.

Ma sœur arriva. Elle me murmura : « T'es en chemise de nuit ! Et on doit partir dans quinze minutes… ».

-Hum… (Le garçon se racla la gorge), c'est… vrai que tu es ravissante dans cette tenue. C'est… la seconde fois que j'ai l'honneur de te voir en nuisette… Je vais finir par avoir l'habitude, ironisa-t-il.

-Bah ! C'est pas grave ! Je m'en fous ! lâchai-je.

« T'avais raison… Il est mignon… » chuchota Setsuna.

-Bon… ben, à plus… A vendredi… euh, tes parents viendront nous chercher ? demandai-je curieuse de rencontrer les parents de mon ami.

-Ouais, vers 18h, après les cours… à vendredi ! lança-t-il en me faisant la bise.

-Oui… à vendredi, chuchotai-je, rêveuse.

Puis, il partit d'un sprint.

-Waouh ! cria ma cadette lorsque nous ne vîmes plus le garçon.

-QUOI ?!

-Il est trop… waouh ! (elle détacha presque chaque mots et syllabes).

-… N'importe quoi, toi…

-Je suis sûre que tu as déjà craquée dessus ! J'ai raison, hein ?

-NON ! Je le considère JUSTE comme un ami !

-… Bon, il faut y aller…

J'acquiesçai. Nous partîmes en faisant la course. Je la laissai à son collège, puis me dirigeai au lycée.

-Salut ! m'arrêta Nalicia lorsque je passai le portail de l'entrée. _Il_ est où ? chuchota-t-elle en regardant autour de nous.

-'lut… euh, tu parles de _qui_ ?

-Bah… de _lui _! insista-t-elle.

-… Ah ! De _lui_ ! _Il_ ne peut pas venir… _Il _sera absent quelques temps… _il_ a deux trois problèmes à réglé, lui expliquai-je en insistant chaque fois sur « il ».

-… ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Oui, continuai-je… Bon, on y va ?!

Elle hocha la tête, puis nous allâmes en cours. Je faillis m'endormir tellement le prof servait de somnifère. Je me réveillai en sursaut quand la sonnerie retentit. Je venais de rêver… d'un loup noir, géant, juste devant moi ! Ce dernier étai accompagné de plusieurs autre loups, de couleurs roux, gris, chocolat et un au pelage blanc et aux yeux bleus gris ( et jaune par les reflets ). Ces histoires me montaient à la tête ! Voilà que je me mettais même à en rêver ! J'allais en savoir plus le vendredi soir…


	3. loup3

**Soirée annulée**

Les jours passèrent tous plus longs les uns que les autres. Puis arriva finalement le vendredi. Yonde vint frapper à ma porte. J'allais lui ouvrir. Il était toujours aussi beau qu'à son habitude.

-Bonsoir Tsuda.

Je n'eus le temps de ne rien dire…

-Salut ! On y va ? intervint Setsuna.

-Oui… Tu permets que je lui dise bonsoir ?

Je montai le ton…

-J'allais donc dire… Bonsoir Sesoku. Euh, où sont tes parents ?

-… Ils nous attendent à la maison, précisa-t-il.

Ma cadette ouvris de grands yeux, tandis que j'étais heureuse de pouvoir courir aux côtés de mon ami pour découvrir l'endroit où il vivait, lui et sa famille. J'étais heureuse et pressée de faire la rencontre de ses parents, qui devaient être assez cool mais tout de même stricts, j'avais remarqué qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises notes…

-Cool ! il va falloir courir !

-C'est loin ? demanda Nana.

-Non… environ trois kilomètres, la « rassura » Yonde.

-Ouais…

Nous partîmes de la maison…je crus que ma sœur allait se plaindre, mais il n'en fut rien, elle arrivait bien à nous suivre. La maison de mon ami nous apparue environ cinq minutes après notre départ. L'habitat ressemblait à une maison normale… une sorte de dojo. Nous entrâmes.

-Mam' ? P'pa ? appela Yonde. On est arrivés ?!

Personne ne répondit. Nous allâmes dans le salon où il trouva une lettre sur la grande table.

Il la prit et la lue en partit à haute voix :

Yonde,

Nous sommes partis…

Pour quelques raisons…

Ne cherche pas à nous contacter

Ou à nous trouver,

Nous avons fait en sorte que

Personne ne nous trouve, même toi…

Pour _eux_, nous sommes morts

Dans un accident en allant voir

La famille à Tokyo.

C'est _elle_ qui nous pose problème,

Elle va devoir vous commander…

Toi et la me…

Il arrêta sa lecture à voix haute… et la continua dans sa tête après s'être assis. Puis il ouvrit les yeux tels qu'ils seraient sortis s'ils avaient pu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Yonde ? demandai-je en prenant une chaise en bois sculpté entre mes doigts.

-Hum… Rien, mais, on ne vas pas pouvoir aller à la soirée, me dit-il en continuant de lire.

-Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Setsuna.

-Elle… hum, la soirée a été… annulée… c'est ce que me dise mes parents dans la lettre, mentit-il.

-Et, c'est qui "Elle" ? Celle qui pose problème à tes…

Il me stoppa en posant son index chaud sur mes lèvres. Il était debout face à moi. Le garçon me fixait et voulut s'avancer… approcher son visage d'ange du mien…

-YOUHOU ? Je suis là ! hurla ma sœur.

Il continuai de s'avancer, malgré le rappel de Nana. Sa bouche frôla la mienne, mais, alors que sa chaleur m'embrouillait l'esprit et me faisait passer un duel en moi sur nos sentiments communs, il se redressa d'un seul coup.

-Il ne faut pas, murmura-t-il tristement, nous n'avons pas le droit.

-Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ? dis-je fermement (puis tout bas, curieuse :) Dis-moi, s'il te plaît, Yonde-kun…

-Je ne suis pas censé te le dire… Mais tu es quand même la première concernée par cette lettre, fit-il comme pour lui-même. Eh bien, en fait… c'est assez bizarre… peut-être que tu vas avoir une réaction… hum… bref, tu es censée devenir loup… enfin **_louve, _**tu vas être… notre **_Alpha_**… l'Alpha de notre meute, ou si tu préfères, notre chef de meute. Et, normalement, les humains qui deviennent loup, -c'est génétique, précisa-t-il- ce ne sont que des mâles… et c'est pareil pour un Alpha, c'est toujours une mâle… c'est hyper rare de trouver une fille comme Alpha… ou même déjà qu'il y ait une fille comme louve dans une meute de loups comme la nôtre. Il y a tout de même des "élues", qui descendent de grandes lignées directement des Quileutes, et qui doivent malgré tout, perpétuer leur famille… toi et, peut-être ta sœur aussi, faites certainement parties de ces "élues". Le problème c'est que mes parents ne peuvent pas supporter l'idée que ce soit une fille qui commande la meute de ma génération… qui plus est, mon père est le rival de ta mère qui est louve aussi… ainsi que de ton père. Ils se sot plusieurs fois battus dans le passé pour savoir qui de ta mère ou de mon père allait être l'Alpha… puis ton père est arrivé. Le fait que tu sois une fille de la famille Asashi ne fait qu'empirer la haine que mon père porte à l'égard du tien. Ta famille doit être en lien direct avec le plus ancien loup, tandis que la mienne n'est qu'en second plan. Mes parents ont donc décidés de partir…

-Et… ? Comment ont-ils su que j'allais muter ?

-Hum… ce doit être les anciens du conseil qui le leur ont dit…

-Et… ?

-Tu… tu ne devrais pas tarder à muter, fit le garçon.

-Vraiment ? ( je réfléchis un instant) Tu es loup ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Ça se passe comment… la mutation ? Et… quand ? Je… ça fait mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent lors de la mutation ? m'empressai-je nerveuse, ce qu'il sentit.

-Calme-toi ! Je ne sais pas quand tu vas te transformer, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Ça peut être ce soir comme dans dix ou quatre-vingt jours… Pour le déroulement… ça se passe généralement bien, tout dépend du caractère de l'individu. Lorsque l'on est loup, on ressent une grande liberté, il y a tout un tas de choses qui font qu'être loup est une fierté, une prise de liberté, de conscience, une mutation dans la maturité… mais il arrive quand même que l'on ai du mal à se contrôler complètement… à moi par exemple, il m'arrive de ne pas bien me maîtriser, apprivoiser mes émotions… comme la colère…

-Rassure-moi, tu es calme là ?

-Oui, affirma-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ris.

Nous préparâmes un gigantesque dîner que Sesoku dévora presque à lui seul ! Au moins une bonne moitié alla dans son ventre… sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je mangeai presque l'autre moitié entièrement, ma sœur ne mangea que très peu, même i je sais qu'elle avait faim, elle ne mangea pas plus de deux ou trois assiettes.

Il nous proposa ensuite de nous reposer. Il me fit installer dans sa chambre, ma cadette dormirait dans la pièce voisine qui était une chambre d'amis, et lui, il nous assura qu'il dormirait très bien sur le canapé dans le salon. Sauf que le lendemain, à mon réveil, Yonde n'était plus dans le salon.


	4. loup4

**Mutation**

A mon réveil, j'étais en sueur, j'avais chaud ! Il était simplement derrière moi, alors que j'étais censé être en sous-vêtements ! Son bras était passé par-dessus ma hanche et sa main caressait mon ventre. Lorsque je m'en aperçue, je sursautai, et lui aussi par la même occasion.

-Tu… tu as les… yeux bleus ! remarqua-t-il alors que mes pupilles étaient marrons-vert à leur habitude.

Je me levais en deux secondes et je me sentis libre, je n'avais pas besoin de me mettre sur mes jambes… J'avais quatre pattes et un pelage aussi blanc que la neige ! J'allais devant le miroir de la salle de bain et hurlais en me voyant dans la glace !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria ma sœur en arrivant dans la chambre.

-Je crois que ta sœur a muté, dis Yonde.

-A… Ah oui ?

-Oui…

-Elle est où ?

« Je suis là » voulus-je répondre… sans y arriver.

Elle entra dans la pièce et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle me vit.

-Ouah ! Tu es trop belle, Onii-chan !

-N'essaie pas de parler, tu ne peux pas parler lorsque tu es louve, sauf par la pensée avec les congénères de meutes, m'expliqua mon nouveau "congénère".

-Si elle veut me parler elle fait comment ? Et, t'es loup, toi ?! Et moi, tu crois que je suis lou-ve ? le questionna Setsuna.

-Si elle veut parler, il faut qu'elle se remette en humaine… mais elle sera nue… c'est… l'inconvénient, hésita-t-il. Je ne sais pas si tu vas devenir louve, mais il y a des chances ! Seulement, sachant que Tsuda a muté et est notre Alpha, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de toi, annonça le garçon.

-C'est quoi "l'Alpha" ? demanda ma sœur.

-C'est le chef de meute, sans lui (ou elle) il n'y a pas de meute… Il est là pour mettre de l'ordre lorsque les loups dérapent… et les autres loups sont obligés de lui obéir.

Je me concentrai pendant qu'ils parlaient pour me remettre en humaine…

-Donc, commençai-je lorsque j'eus réussi la retransformation, si moi je te donne un ordre, tu seras obligé de l'exécuter, tu dois faire ce que je t'ordonne… ?!

-Non, pas exactement, dit-il en esquissant un demi-sourire. Tu ne peux me donner des ordres seulement quand on est loup… normalement… et pour l'instant, le conseil ne sait pas que tu as muté, et il faut leur accord pour que tu puisses nous commander en tant qu'Alpha, pour que tu sois considérée comme l'Alpha officielle, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je n'étais pas convaincue.

-Et… Quand vont-ils le savoir que j'ai… muté ?

-Quand nous irons le leur dire…

-Et, que va-t-il m'arriver s'ils ne me considèrent pas comme l'Alpha ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Je crois que ce n'est jamais arrivé qu'ils refusent que quelqu'un devienne Alpha s'il descendait de la lignée.

-Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison en ta compagnie ? Je vais demander tout ça à mes parents… Ils auront peut-être des réponses.

-Oui, certainement… Mais, il faut que tu saches que mon oncle fait parti du conseil, j'imagine que mon père lui en a parlé… or il est comme mon père, il n'acceptera pas ta mutation, ils ont toujours été d'accord sur ce sujet, marmonna-t-il.

-Combien sont-ils dans ce fameux conseil ?

-Ils sont quatre grands, les plus important, mais il y en a une dizaine d'autre qui ne sont plus loups depuis longtemps, je crois.

-Bon, on y va ? exigeai-je.

Il acquiesça, ainsi que Setsuna. Nous partîmes et arrivâmes à notre maison. "Ah ? à qui sont ces trois voitures ?" pensai-je en voyant trois véhicules qui m'étaient inconnus. Nous entrâmes. Nos animaux nous saluèrent dès notre entrée. «Ils sont au courant» me dit une voix dans ma tête. Aleka était la seule qui me regardait, et la seule de nos animaux avec qui j'avais toujours pu parler en silence. Enfin… pas comme ça… je lui confiais tout… mais le fait que j'ai entendu une voix… non… « Non, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien moi qui te parle…». C'était Aleka qui me parlait ?! «Oui, c'est moi».

-Tsuda-chan ? m'appela ma mère. Viens, s'il te plaît.

-O… Oui, j'arrive ! répondis-je. Tu peux me parler, Aleka ? repris-je bas, hoche le museau une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non…

La louve noir hocha le museau qu'une unique fois. Je lui dis de m'attendre à la porte du salon. Alors que j'entrais, je fus fixée par dix yeux perçants… Je me sentis mal à l'aise. Je vis trois personnes inconnues autour de la table où nous mangions d'habitude. Une femme et trois hommes, dont mon père. Ils étaient tous vêtus de sorte de grandes "robes" rouges et bleues foncées avec de longues manches bordées d'argent. Même mon paternel en portait une.

Il y eut quelques chuchotages à mon entrée… Puis, lorsque je fus face à la table du salon où ils étaient installés, la femme s'avança en m'adressant un sourire serein.

-Voila dont la nouvelle Alpha ? commença-t-elle. Tu te nommes Isumi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tsuda, m'enquis-je. Je préfère que l'on m'appelle ainsi.

-Hum, Tsuda donc… Crois-tu qu'il existe autre chose d'intelligent que les humains sur cette Terre ? Si tu penses que oui, explique-nous ton résonnement…

-Je pense que les… vampires vivent au sein de cette planète… tous comme les… loups-garous… ces deux races sont… des ennemis naturels… et éternels, bégayai-je…

-Hum…

Ils se mirent tous à noter quelque chose sur un bout de feuille qui était posé devant chacun…

-Penses-tu que, reprit un des hommes, que nous fassions partis de l'un de ces groupes ? Si oui, lequel ?

-Je pense que nous sommes… des loups-garous…

Mon père, qui était aussi habillé de cette sorte de robe, mais au bords des manches se promenait une couleur plus dorée qu'argent, se leva et me fit face.

-T'es-tu transformée en loup ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton qui faisait paraître son inquiétude.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Et, lorsque je tournais la tête vers ma mère pour trouver une aide, un indice sur ce que je devais faire et dire, je la vis hocher le visage pour m'indiquer qu'il fallait que je réponde franchement. Je regardais à nouveau mon père.

-Oui, je me suis transformée ce matin. Ma sœur et Yonde étaient avec moi.

Ils se regardèrent entre eux, et leur prunelles revinrent se poser sur moi. La femme m'adressa un sourire.


	5. loup5

**Statut d'Alpha ?**

-Te penserais-tu capable de commander une meute de cinq loups ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien, avouai-je sans me cacher. Je pense que, étant donné que les louVEs sont rares, ils auraient du mal à croire que je puisse leur être supérieure… et ils me testeraient… mais ils ne m'accepteraient pas comme Alpha puisque je suis une fille… ils ne me considèreraient pas comme leur chef…

Elle acquiesça. Les autres firent de même en regardant mes parents.

-Tu vas passer un test, Tsuda. Acceptes-tu ? me demanda le dernier homme qui ne m'avait pas parlé jusque là, comme si j'avais le choix.

J'hochai la tête à mon tour.

-Tu devras te faire obéir de cinq loups pendant trois mois, fit la femme. Je te fais confiance, je t'en crois capable, montres-leur que les louves peuvent être Alpha et s'affirmer en tant que telles.

-Merci, dis-je.

Aleka poussa la porte et entra pour se mettre à côté de moi.

« Ne t'occupes pas de leurs regard. » me dit la louve par ses pensées. « Penses-tu réussir leur test ? »

-Je l'espère, répondis-je tout haut.

« Tu sais, pour me répondre, il te suffit de penser ce que tu veux me dire, j'entendrais. », « D'accord », répondis-je par télépathie.

La femme s'approcha à nouveau de moi. Elle me demanda si je pouvais parler avec Aleka, je lui répondis par l'affirmative puisque c'était vrai. Elle s'émerveilla sur cette révélation, me dit que c'était très rare et expliqua, peut-être pour elle-même en même temps, que c'était un don qui n'était sûrement attribué qu'aux Alpha louves car elle aussi arrivait à entendre les pensées de la louve, mais les trois hommes en étaient incapables. « C'est vrai, quand j'y pense, je n'ai jamais pu communiquer avec ton père. » pensa Aleka. « Ni avec lui ou Arene ou Blaspeno… ni même avec ce cher Yonde… lui qui est tout juste loup ! ». « Normal, Aleka… Ce don nous est spécialement réservé, à nous les femelles ! » soutint la femme.

-Au fait, dit-elle, je ne me suis pas présentée… je me nomme Alenia Marinaïka Blaske.

-Je suis Blaspeno Malirke, se présenta l'homme brun et vieux. Voici Arene Marken Nasoku… il ne se présentera pas seul, il hait les Alpha femelles, chuchota Blaspeno.

Arene était un homme grand (certainement proche des deux mètres !), blond, et paraissait désintéressé de tout ! Ce qui était assez agaçant vu la situation ! A la mention de son nom de famille, j'avais immédiatement compris que c'était lui l'oncle de Yonde. Pourtant, il me paraissait avoir un caractère totalement opposé à celui de mon Sesoku, ce qui m'intriguait assez d'ailleurs.

Je fus soudain impatiente de faire la connaissance de mes compagnons.

-Où sont donc les loups que je suis censée dresser ? Euh, je veux dire, que je dois garder sous mon commandement ? demandai-je.

-Il y en a déjà un de présent dans cette pièce, Yonde, mon neveu, fait parti de ceux-ci. Les autres t'attendent dehors. Va les rejoindre pour les présentations, ordonna l'oncle de mon ami.

Je voulais me métamorphoser pour les rejoindre. Je sentis que lorsque je me fus transformée, tous me regardèrent fixement, comme si j'étais un diamant… ou un de ces objets rares si facile à perdre…

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demandai-je à la louve par les pensées tandis qu'elle aussi était ébahie. « Tu es… merveilleuse ! » me dit-elle en se reprenant en pattes. Je soufflai. « Je parie que le pelage blanc est très rare… », « Le pelage ne fait pas polémique à lui tout seul… mais lorsqu'il est associé à des pupilles bleues… il fait référence au premier homme-loup qui a existé au Japon… **_Ceci_** est rare ! » expliqua Aleka. « Bon, j'y vais. », fis-je gênée de tous ces regards cloués sur moi.

Je sortis. Il y avait quatre garçons devant l'entrée de la maison. Ils étaient sur le trottoir… j'eus l'impression d'avoir une crise cardiaque quant à leur physique : ils étaient tous aussi beau les uns que les autres, j'avais à faire à quatre Apollons… je me dirigeai dans le garage, pour me rhabiller. Je pensais qu'il fallait courir pour les rencontrer, pour essayer ce corps plus puissant, regorgeant de facultés fascinantes… mais il n'en fut rien, ce qui était décevant…

J'arrivai devant eux habillée normalement. Ils me regardèrent bizarrement.

-Bonjour! m'exclamai-je après quelque secondes le temps d'enregistrer leur visage. Je m'appelle Tsuda… présentez-vous, s'il vous plaît…

Il y eut un silence… trop long… c'était gênant, et il régnait une ambiance presque malveillante.

L'un d'eux s'approcha avec un sourire. Il avait des cheveux châtains-blonds, des yeux noirs… un sourire à en tomber par terre pour qu'il nous rattrape ! Je me calmais. Il était grand… il me tendit sa main, comme pour me dire bonjour.

Je lui souris et lui pris la main. Il en profita pour me prendre à l'épaule et tenter de me faire tomber… je m'en rendis compte quand même, et le fit tomber lui, par terre, en lui passant mon pied entre ses jambes et le passer derrière son talon droit. (une béquille). Il fut surpris du résultat lorsqu'il fut au sol, sous moi. Je m'étais mise sur lui pour être sûr qu'il ne tenterait pas autre chose…

-Quel effet ça fait de se retrouver à terre à cause d'une fille ? demandai-je fière de moi. Ton nom ?

-Ouch… aïe… moi c'est Mekiro, enchanté, marmonna-t-il. Aïe… c'est bon lâche-moi, maintenant ! grogna-t-il.

-Ne me dis pas que je t'ai fait mal ? me moquai-je en me remettant debout.

-Non, non… ça va, fit-il en se relevant.

Les deux autres ricanaient dans leur coin en nous jetant des coups d'œil à moi et Mekiro.

-Et à vous ? C'est quoi vos noms ?

Ils devinrent sérieux. Un des deux vint vers moi. Les cheveux bizarrement gris, argent et ses pupilles étaient d'un bleu transparent… tout comme le premier, il était très mignon.

-Moi, c'est Makril… Ubalme Makril, se présenta-t-il.

Il fit une pause et observa Mekiro.

-Ça te tenterait un duel ?

Il me paraissait très bien élevé… avais-je à faire à un "gentleman" ?

-Non, sans façon, dis-je pour lui répondre. Je dois montrer le bon exemple, étant donné que je suis votre nouvel Alpha, temporaire toutefois.

Ils parurent tous trois étonnés, certainement du "temporaire".

-Tu n'es que temporairement notre chef ? demanda celui qui ne s'était pas présenté. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Si tu me disais ton nom au lieu de râler ?

-Ahem, moi c'est Pelaru… Relmir Pelaru.

-Ok, les présentations sont faites… euh, que diriez-vous d'une petite course ? Juste pour savoir si je suis la plus rapide ou pas… comme je viens de me transformer, ça me permettra de m'évaluer…

-Cool ! dirent-ils ensemble.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, un autre garçon arriva, mais celui-ci ne m'était pas inconnu.

-Attendez les gars !

C'était Yonde qui nous rejoignait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Pelaru.

-Ben, je n'étais pas prêt pour le départ ! rit-il. Si vous faites une course… ne partez pas sans le meilleur, ce ne serais pas drôle de vous voir arriver dix minutes plus tard…

-Mais bien sûr, qu'est-ce que t'inventes là !? C'est toi qui va te faire battre ! dirent les trois autres gars avec moi.

-Bon, on y va ou quoi ? m'impatientai-je. Où va-t-on nous arrêter ?

-Toyama, ça vous tente ? proposa Yonde.

-En loup, hein ?

-C'est parti !

Nous nous transformâmes en même temps et partîmes immédiatement. De Téradomari à Toyama, il y avait une dizaine de kilomètres. Nous y arrivâmes en cinq minutes. Ce fut Alenia qui nous accueillit à l'entrée de la ville, un chronomètre à la main.

-Bien joué, jeune fille ! Première suivie de Yonde Nasoku, puis Makril Ubalme. En quatrième position, c'est Mekiro Malek et la course se termine sur Pelaru Relmir ! s'exclama la femme en marquant quelque chose sur une feuille (comme 5'10"05, 5'11"00, 5'13"42, 5'15"15, 5'15"47, 5'16"33).

Je me rhabillais ainsi que les autres, puis nous la rejoignîmes.

-Que faites-vous là ? demandai-je à peine essoufflée.

-Eh bien, je voulais voir comment se débrouillait la nouvelle Alpha… je vous ai chronométré… et ce sont de très beaux records que nous avons là !

-Bon, on rentre ? proposai-je. Y a-t-il encore du monde chez moi ?

-Hum, normalement, ils sont tous partis.

-OK, ben, moi je rentre… bonne nuit ! fis-je en baillant.

La journée avait défilée très vite, je m'en étais à peine rendue compte. La nuit était, quant à elle, tombée, ou plutôt réveillée… mais, avant de repartir, je voulais poser une question à Alenia.

-Ah oui ! Euh, je voulais savoir…

-Hm ?

Elle se tourna vers moi en voyant partir les autres.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Est-ce que vous pensez que ma sœur va muter, elle aussi ? demandai-je inquiète d'être l'unique louve parmi la meute de mâles…

-Je ne sais pas, mais certainement, vu la puissance de tes parents !

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Ma mère est louve ?

-Elle… mieux vaudrait que tu le lui demande, maintenant que tu as muté… le sujet sera peut-être moins tabou…

Nous nous dîmes ensuite au revoir. Je partis en courant, mais à pieds car je n'avais plus tellement envie d'être louve…


	6. loup6

**Les règles de l'amour lupin**

Après environ trois minutes de marche, je vis un animal au loin qui se rapprochait. Peu à peu, je reconnus la forme des loups de la meute. Celui-ci était difficile à voir étant donné sa couleur similaire à la nuit. Je distinguais ensuite ses pupilles jaunes. Je m'aperçus qu'il ne freinait pas ! Il me fonçait vraiment dessus… puis, lorsqu'il arriva face à moi, il sauta par-dessus moi, me regarda, et se transforma en humain. Je le reconnus rien qu'à ses yeux bleus-gris, et m'efforçais de ne pas regarder autre chose que ses yeux… car il était nu…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demandai-je froidement.

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose de très important, dit-il d'un ton presque inquiet… je…

-Eh bien ? Dis-moi ?!

-Hum…

-Allez quoi ! Je n'ai pas toute la nuit, moi ! m'énervai-je.

En guise de réponse, il avança son visage du mien… il me frôla mais je me reculai instinctivement. Il eut ensuite une mine triste…

-Que comptais-tu faire ? voulus-je m'assurer.

-…

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur et accusateur.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas… comme si tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avais envie !

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Je… je veux dire, de-depuis quand ?

-Depuis quand ? La première fois que je t'ai vue à l'accueil du lycée… mon cœur s'est mis à battre comme jamais !

Je ne sus pas quoi dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait ce genre de sentiments envers moi ! De plus, je venais tout juste d'avoir les commandes du groupe où il était… j'allais donc devoir le commander, lui aussi ! Je trouvais ça injuste…

-Est-ce que… As-tu les mêmes sentiments que moi ? me demanda-t-il anxieux…

-… Je…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je n'en sais rien… je ne sais pas si je t'aime… surtout que je suis maintenant votre chef… ça va peut-être être impossible de…

-Mais non ! On aura qu'à passer au travers des filets des adultes… après tout… l'amour peut donner des ailes, non ?

-Pas aux loups. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir à ta déclaration… je ne sais pas ce que je dois ressentir, faire, penser ! Je suis perdue, expliquai-je.

Je le sens s'approcher de moi, une seconde fois. Il me caresse le visage et je me rends compte que sa peau est douce… je ne veux pas qu'il enlève sa douceur… il avança ses lèvres chaudes des miennes. Je sentais une chaleur réconfortante émaner de lui, de son corps…

Cela ne devait pas se produire, décidai-je. Je pris alors la décision de me transformer avant de céder à la tentation irrésistible de Yonde… je voulus le faire, mais il me retint avant en enveloppant mes cheveux de ses mains, et il m'embrassa tendrement. Je ne pus pas le retenir… parce que je savais que je ressentais la même chose que lui. Ses lèvres étaient telles de la soie… plus chaudes et envoûtante que n'importe quelles potions… plus fortes que la haine qui régnait dans le monde… Elles étaient douces et m'emportaient dans les rêves merveilleux. En les frôlant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les retoucher.

Mais, je me rendais bien compte que ce ne devait pas être l'attitude d'une Alpha… je me repris en main et reculai. Il rouvrit les yeux, m'observa, attentif à mes gestes.

-Je dois rentrer, dis-je en détournant le regard du sien.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien, je dois simplement rentrer chez moi.

Il resta un moment dans le silence.

-Tu n'as pas aimé ? Ne m'aimes-tu vraiment pas ? Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce que tu penses réellement ? Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! Est-ce parce que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ? Est-ce véritablement à cause de la meute ? me questionna-t-il.

-Déteste-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande, fis-je tout bas puis je le répétais un peu plus fort.

Je me métamorphosais cette fois et me mis à courir. Je le sentis se transformer à son tour et me suivre jusque chez moi.

« Pourquoi tu me demande de te détester ? Pourquoi je devrais te détester ? Je t'aime ! » pensa-t-il. Je m'efforçai pour ne pas lui répondre, de ne penser à rien. « Réponds-moi ! Je t'en prie ! Tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer pendant trois mois ! Allez, dis-moi quelque chose ?! N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose ! ».

« Déteste-moi. »

Il grogna, accéléra et se trouva devant moi, dans l'intention de bloquer mon chemin. Mais je ne marchais pas dans sa combine, je sautai par-dessus lui. Je vis ses yeux jaune de loup virer au bleu gris de ses yeux humains le temps de son étonnement.

« Ne me suis pas, s'il te plaît. On se revoie demain… de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. » pensai-je.

Je me sentis libre dans ma peau de louve. Le seul inconvénient que j'y trouvais était les pensées… non seulement les miennes pouvaient être lues par tous ceux de la meute, mais je pouvais aussi lire les leurs. À cause de ça, je me sentais moins libre de penser… Mais j'aimais la sensation de mes quatre pattes qui se mouvaient facilement, je me déplaçais très aisément, mieux qu'avec les deux jambes d'humains. Je trouvais mes pattes bien pour les sprints ou les sauts, autant en longueur qu'en hauteur.


End file.
